


Intoxicating

by SandersFander1820 (RobinPlaysTrumpet15)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/SandersFander1820
Summary: Logan is dragged along on one of Roman's quests and if they're gonna end like this, he's happy to help more often.Disclaimer: there is no actual alcohol in this story.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain".

Logan had honestly been under the impression that Roman could handle anything in the Imagination. It was Roman’s realm, after all, and in the most general of technicalities, he was the creator of everything there. So it stood to reason that Roman shouldn’t ever need to recruit help with any problem, situation, or quest he happened to stumble upon in the Imagination.

It had not, however, occurred to him that Roman is not the only one of them that thinks things up. Remus, Patton, Virgil, Deceit, and even Logan could technically manipulate very small, specific portions of the Imagination. Virgil could create distressing thoughts and scenarios and bring them to life for demonstration purposes. Patton’s abilities had a little more scope to them, often centering around family and morals and friends. Remus was, well, Remus and he did as he pleased. Deceit created plenty of scenarios where lying could potentially be the best option. And Logan, while he’d never thought about it before, was fully and completely capable of creating puzzles and problems to solve.

But before he’d truly realized all of this, he was completely baffled why Roman would ask for his help with anything at all in regards to the Imagination.

And yet, there they were, traipsing through a forest. Roman assured him that the tower wasn’t far, but he needed Logan to solve a puzzle lock for him so he could get into it. It didn’t take long, but in that time, the dark storm clouds that hung low above them opened up and began pouring rain down on top of them.

Logan sped up when Roman did, suddenly looking forward to finding the tower if only to get out of the rain. Logan was not a fan of walking around in wet jeans.

Finally, the tower came into view. It resembled Rapunzel’s tower from Tangled, but here there was a door at the base with an intrication brass puzzle inlaid above the handle. Logan remembered thinking about this particular puzzle just the other day. The Imagination must have saved it for later and used it as it was wont to do.

It didn’t take long to finish, and when he finally got the door to click open, Roman was pulling him inside quickly.

Despite the fact that Logan had no idea what awaited them inside or what was possibly up at the top, he was still thankful to be out of the rain. Besides, nothing in the Imagination could seriously hurt them (for long), and if there was danger, Roman would have told him. Roman would have been watchful and armed, ready to fight.

But he wasn’t.

He stood there, staring at Logan, not at all concerned with their new surroundings. He was soaking wet, hair dripping into his face and clothes puddling rain water onto the floor around his feet. Logan knew he wasn’t much better at all, but he couldn’t get over the look in the creative side’s eyes.

It was a little dark, a little fixated, a little… hungry.

It scared Logan just a little bit - some deep, tiny part of his chest shrinking and shying away from the look. But there was a bigger part of him, heating up in his stomach, that was interested in and intrigued by this new development.

“Roman-?”

“Can I kiss you?” Roman’s voice was low and gruff. An involuntary shiver ran up Logan’s spine. “Because I really want to kiss you.”

For the first time Logan could truly recall, he was at a loss for words. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He damn well knew what he wanted Roman to do though.

Haltingly, and as fast as he could, Logan nodded his head.

Roman took one step into Logan’s space, cupping the logical side’s jaw in both of his hands. Their lips met, softly at first, then with more force. Roman was all passion and heat and regal fire. It was intoxicating, and Logan was getting drunk on it.

Logan couldn’t help the little gasp Roman drew from him. Roman leaned back, his lips leaving Logan.

“Please, no…” Logan breathed. He could feel his face flush at the sound of his own voice. It was just this side of a whine.

Roman smiled, a soft and yet so very teasing grin. His thumbs caressed over Logan’s cheeks gently, like he was something precious.

“Liked it that much, huh, Specs?” Roman teased, tone quiet and low.

“Just kiss me,” Logan pleaded.

“If you insist.”

When Roman kissed him again, Logan felt tipsy and hot all over again. It didn’t matter that they were both soaking wet or that Logan’s jeans were uncomfortable or that Roman’s hair was all in their eyes. This was the best feeling in the world, and Logan wouldn’t rather be anywhere else, doing anything else.

If this was what it was going to be like, Logan could definitely get used to Roman kissing him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you thought. This was originally posted on my tumblr and [you can find it here](https://sandersfander1820.tumblr.com/post/189742246133/intoxicating).


End file.
